On The Run
by Entropic Kitten
Summary: Bella's family were murdered while she was at school at the age of 15. Witness protection whisked her away and gave her a new name. But when she starts night classes at college and meets Alice Cullen things start to get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I originally wrote this as seven small chapters and meant to continue from there... But they were very short chapters. SO I'll give it to you now, all as one chapter.**

**My muse has a tendency to go into hiding but I promise to try for at least one update a week or, at the very longest, every two weeks.**

_It's coming... The darkness is coming. _

I sat at the beach watching the waves roll in rhythmically. The sun was sinking on the horizon throwing the sky and clouds into a spectacular wash of pinks, reds and purple.

Night was coming, bringing with it the darkness I loved.

In the darkness I could hide from the rest of the world... I could escape the onerous life I had.  
In the darkness it was so easy to pretend I wasn't alone, that I had some dark protector watching over me... I reveled in the darkness.

Though when dawn came, as it did invariably every night, I was thrown back into the truth of my existence... I was alone; I had no dark angel watching over me.

I hated falling asleep, though I knew I must. It just seemed like such a waste of the precious darkness...

Though exhaustion always dragged me into sleep, and I always woke to the sun shining and my safe darkness another memory.

It wasn't so bad to be dragged into sleep though, every night I had the same dream, featuring the same person... A man, standing beside my bed, brushing my hair off my face as I slept. Keeping me safe from harm until I woke again. He was a beautiful man, golden hair with streaks of bronze throughout the messy locks... Beautiful topaz colored eyes that glowed in the moonlight... A body to make a Calvin Klein model weep with jealousy, though his clothes only hinted at the beauty they concealed... And the smell, he had the most delicious scent I'd ever smelt, really I don't know how my subconscious created such a scent, it smelt like sugar, home, christmas and sex all in one.  
Sometimes I could swear I've caught the scent when I woke up from the dream, though that's impossible.

I wasn't always so absorbed in the night; I never used to be so depressed and morose all the time. But things changed when I came home from school that day, and found my entire family slaughtered... In broad daylight. No witnesses, no explanations...

All the police would tell me is that they had all died from blood loss, though I hadn't seen any blood when I found their bodies. It was all so strange.

The police had moved me to a new town, given me a new identity and promised to let me know if anything turned up with their investigation...

This all happened five years ago, and I wasn't that scared 15 year old anymore... Though I still didn't like the daylight... If such things could happen in daylight then what protection was it? What good did it do, really?

No one could look at a picture of me from back then and say with certainty that I was the same person, I'd changed so much. My hair was longer, my features more developed. I looked like a different person. Which was probably a good thing. I didn't want to be that girl again.

I'd grown used to being alone since then, I'd never had a boyfriend, never really had any friends... I'd be starting college soon, a fresh start. I'd had time off since graduating high school and now really needed to get started on building my own life.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

The days and nights until I left for college flew by and too soon I found myself staring at my new, albeit small, house just off campus. It was cheap, and the witness protection program helped me by paying my tuition so I could afford the rent easily and I was thrilled to be living independently, finally doing my own thing.

I was doing night classes, simply because the daylight still caused me to have panic attacks some times... and I found I could concentrate better with the dark blanket of night surrounding me. It was a friday, I could have waited until monday to start class but I was bored.

I showered and head out for a bite to eat, it was raining so I felt somewhat safer than I usually did this time of day. The blanket of clouds effectively keeping the big bad sun at bay.

I headed to the cafe on campus, because I hadn't gotten around to collecting my car from the repair shop yet and didn't really want to turn up to my first class soggy.

The cafe was bright and cheery, the people there laughing and enjoying each other's company. I sat in a booth alone in the far corner and ordered a coffee and a platter of french fries. I watched the other patrons until my meal came and then turned my attention to my food, keeping an eye on the clock in the corner that told me I had 30mins to find my first class.

As I was paying the bill I smelt it; sugar, home, christmas and sex all in the one package... The smell of my dream man. It was faint, but it had wafted in the open door of the cafe... and it was real. I was sure of it.

I debated trying to find the source of the aroma but a quick glimpse of the clock above me made my decision for me, I had to get to class. Slightly disappointed I headed in the direction my map told me to go...

I got the class with 5 minutes to spare, having made several wrong turns and finally being shown the way by a girl in the same class as me, Alice she said her name was. We sat together because I didn't know anyone...

Just as class was due to start I smelt it again, the smell of my dream man. Looking towards the door my breath caught in my throat, _he_ was there. Just standing in the doorway looking beautiful was my dream man. He was even more beautiful than my dreams had ever shown... But he couldn't be real, I mean, I'd had the same dream every night since I was 15... Surely he wasn't real.

Alice nudged me as the teacher started the lecture and I tore my eyes away from the man in the doorway.

I silently tore a page out of my notebook and scribbled a note to Alice.

_Who is the guy who just walked in? _

I passed it across to her, and watched as she carefully darted a look around me to see who I meant. When she wrote her reply she was wearing a small smile.

_Edward? Blondie colored hair with bits of bronze through it? He's my brother... Why?_

I blushed a little as I read her reply. Her BROTHER?  
Looking at her I could see they had the same topaz colored eyes, the same pale skin... Though her hair was chocolate brown and styled in a pixie cut while his was fair and unkempt. She was petite where he was, well, a man.

_Long story._ I wrote back. _Later_. I finished when, reading over my shoulder, she reached for the paper to, no doubt, press me for more information.

After class finished we had a break for an hour or so before the next class started so Alice dragged me to the same cafe I was at before to press me for information.

"So? You were checking out my brother? Did you want me to put in a good word for you?" Alice could talk at great speeds it seemed. "Though, I don't know you very well..."

"Oh." Was all I got to say before she started talking again.

"Though we MUST change that, starting right now. I'm Alice Cullen. I have a fiancé, Jasper Hale, who is wonderful. A brother, Edward Cullen, who might I add, is a surly, moody, stubborn brat. But I love him dearly." She giggled. "I also have another brother, Emmett who is the biggest teddy bear you'll ever meet. And his fiancée Rosalie Hale. Yes, she and Jasper are brother and sister..."

"Wow" I said, still trying to take it all in. "Well; I'm Bel- Kristen Stewart." Shoot, I'd nearly said my old name, Bella Swan... Why would I have done that? I haven't even thought of that name in years, but there was something about Alice that made me want to be completely honest with her.  
"I just moved to a little place off campus. And that's about it." I laughed at how feeble it sounded after her long litany.

She laughed too. "I'm sure there's more to you than that."

Just then the waitress came to get our orders. I ordered a coffee and Alice politely declined anything.

"Ok." Alice started once my coffee had arrived. "What do you want to know about Edward?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure. Is he single?"

Alice giggled her beautiful giggle and told me that no, he'd never had a girlfriend. Though not from lack of girls. She then proceeded to tell me about this one girl from high school, Jessica Stanley, who had stripped naked at a school camp and crept into his tent only to have him literally run from the tent when she entered.

Suddenly I could smell HIM nearby, as soon as my mind processed this, a voice behind me said "She was so embarrassed she wouldn't look at me for weeks."

I jumped and turned to see him, up close and every inch the same as the man from my dreams... I knew the voice belonged to him; it was so perfect, like velvet over glass. It made my knees weak and my stomach suddenly blossomed with butterflies.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed. "This is..."

"Bella..." He breathed it like a prayer.

I don't think Alice heard him though, it was literally just a breath, I wondered if I'd imagined it.

"Kristen, she's just moved up here. We're going to best friends." Alice finished with such surety that I immediately agreed with her.

"Hi... Kristen." He said to me, putting his hand out to me to shake it. As soon as my skin touched his it was as though an electric shock passed through me. I could tell by the look on his face that he felt it too, he released my hand quickly.

"We'll have to talk later Kristen." He said as he turned to leave.

"Bye" Alice and I chorused watching him leave abruptly.

"That was odd... Oh well... Did you want to come to my place for the weekend?" Alice ventured.

"Sure." I replied, already feeling as though we were already the best of friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So... tell me why you want to know Edward." Alice asked me later when we were sitting on her bed at her elegant home.

I couldn't help myself, I told her. Everything. About my family's murders, who I was before all that, my dreams, how I thought I heard Edward whisper my name in the cafe.

"Wow." She said when I finished. "That's quite a story." Suddenly she got up. "Carlisle's home, I need to talk to him, I'll introduce you to Esme, you'll love her."

Walking through Alice's house I couldn't help but gawk at the artworks decorating the walls, what walls there were anyway, all the outer walls were giant windows.

"Wouldn't that be expensive if someone broke in or the window got broken?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, they're bullet proof." A musical voice called from the living room.

"Esme!" Alice sang brightly. "This is Kristen. She goes to college with me. Kristen, this is Esme, she adopted me a long time ago, Edward and Emmett too. She's the only mother I've ever known."

"Oh. Hi." I stuttered, momentarily at a loss for words as Esme gracefully rose and embraced me in a hug. She was beautiful. She had the same topaz eyes as Edward and Alice, but I couldn't guess at her age, she looked so young, too young to have adopted children my age.

"Are you hungry Kristen?" Esme asked me kindly as Alice danced back up the stairs to, no doubt, talk to the mysterious Carlisle.

"Uh… a little." I admitted sheepishly, as I was herded into a large kitchen.

Esme led me to a barstool and started to rummage through the pantry for ingredients to cook with, just as Edward entered the kitchen.

"Alice needs you upstairs with Carlisle, I'll cook something for… Kristen." He offered, already moving aside for Esme to leave.

Esme shot him a grateful look and walked soundlessly from the room.

"Uh, did I offend her or something?" I asked . "I mean she looked like she was in a hurry to get away."

Edward laughed and I, once again, found myself glad I was seated as my knees went weak. "Not at all, she doesn't cook very often. It's been a long time and she can barely remember how to. I do all the cooking normally."

He winked at me and set to work, expertly making a serving of tortellini and handing it to me.

"What about you?" I asked him, feeling self conscious about being the only one eating.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm not hungry." Edward replied with a strange look on his face.

I ate quickly, aware of him watching me curiously as I did so.

"What?' I asked as I finished.

"Was it ok?" He seemed nervous.

"It was great." I replied honestly.

Just then I heard raised voices from upstairs.

"What the hell is she doing here? You know how Jasper is." A female voice exclaimed.

"Shh Rose, don't be rude. She'll be fine." Alice's voice coaxed. "Jasper won't do anything."

Confused I looked at Edward who seemed to be listening intently. "Come with me." He said after a while and led me upstairs. "Carlisle wants to meet you."

Wondering how he knew that without being told I followed him upstairs, worrying about what the rest of the family would think of me.

Edward led me up the stairs and into a largish study, I swallowed nervously as Alice skipped forward and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Carlisle, Rose this is Kristen. Kristen; Carlisle and Rose." Alice chirruped, introducing me to the sexy, golden haired god that is Doctor Carlisle Cullen… And to the striking, albeit snooty, beauty that is Rosalie Hale. "Emmett should be back soon too and Jasper will be over tomorrow."

"Nice to meet you Kristen. I'm Dr. Cullen but please, call me Carlisle." The god-like man who was my only friend's father in all but blood said to me kindly in a voice that would have made me swoon, were I not standing next to the man who had been visiting my dreams every night for the past five years.

"You too." I replied, instantly at ease. "Thank you for having me, even though I only met Alice and Edward today…" I trailed off, feeling awkward.

"It's not trouble at all, if Alice says you're a good person, than we believe her fully." Esme said quickly. Rosalie sniffed loudly, and left the room.

"Uh… is she alright?" I asked, feeling as though Rosalie didn't like me one iota.

"She'll be fine. She's just very protective of the family. And doesn't think we know enough about you yet. But that will change." Alice said confidently.

"I'll go set up the spare room for you. And find you some clothes to wear." Alice danced from the room happily.

"Edward!" He voice called from down the hall.

"I'll go give her a hand making up the bed." Edward said with a resigned sigh as he left the room.

"So, Kristen. Tell me about yourself." Carlisle prompted, sitting down on the desk in the room. Esme patted the couch next to her, inviting me to sit with her.

"Well, what would you like to know?" I asked, taking a seat next to Esme.

"Anything you're comfortable telling us dear." Esme and Carlisle said in unison.

"Alice says you have quite a history." Carlisle stated.

"Well, yeah… I went through a lot 5 years ago… My family was murdered while I was at school." My mind was shrieking at me, asking me why I was telling these strangers everything, but in my heart I knew I couldn't lie to them.

As I told them my story they were the perfect audience. Gasping in all the right places, Esme pulled me into a hug when I faltered over finding my parents bodies. I told them every detail of the house when I found it that day, what my parents bodies looked like, what the police told me about it all. When I described the manner of my parents deaths Carlisle looked so thoughtful and concerned I almost stopped talking to ask him what was wrong.

I told them about my dreams and how every night I'd dreamt of their son standing over me, protecting me. Here it was Esme who looked thoughtful. Though they both looked elated at the same time.

I finished by telling them about meeting Alice and how we hit it off instantly.

"Well, that is quite a tale. I'd like to know a bit more about your parents if you didn't mind Kristen, not their deaths, just what type of people they were, their jobs, friends that sort of thing." Carlisle said when I'd finished. "Not right now of course, you'll be here all weekend and I'm sure there'll be many more weekends to follow this one."

"Sure." I smiled.

"What I'm interested in is talking to Edward right now. Alice should be in her room waiting for you. It was nice talking to you, Bella." Esme said lightly. "Don't worry about anyone finding anything out from us; we're good at keeping secrets." Carlisle chuckled at what must have been a private joke between them.

I didn't find out what Esme and Carlisle said to Edward that night… I never even thought to ask. And he didn't really act as though anything was different; he was still glorious, polite and aloof.

~*~*~*~*~

Alice and I stayed up talking on my bed in the spare room until I eventually fell asleep, the next morning everyone was already awake when I roused myself.

"Bella!" Alice sang from the kitchen as I made my way downstairs. "This is Jasper. Jasper, this is Bella. But you need to remember to call her Kristen in public, cause she's safer that way."

Jasper was gorgeous. Blonde hair that sat in an untidy mop on his head, pale skin, tall and he had the same topaz eyes as the rest of the family, I wondered about the eyes, I'd never seen eyes that color, and now an entire family made up of people with no _blood_ ties all sported the same colored eyes.

'_Is the whole family model material?'_ I asked myself, amazed.

"Nice to meet you." I said aloud, smiling at him and extended my hand for him to shake. He stepped back away from my outstretched hand. I blushed, feeling somewhat hurt and confused. I quickly lowered my hand and looked at the floor trying not to cry.

Alice tutted and I looked up, and blinked in shock, Jasper was GONE. I hadn't even heard him move…

"Don't worry about Jazz." Alice said, linking arms with me. "He was nervous about meeting you, he doesn't really get along with people much… This went a lot better than Rose expected actually…"

"She should know, never bet against Alice." A familiar voice said with a laugh from behind me. My knees buckled at that laugh and I was glad for Alice's support to stop me from falling.

Alice laughed her agreement to Edward's statement. I, however, found I couldn't do more than stare at him. He was leaning against the wall casually, his tousled hair it's usual untidy cap on his head, his legs were crossed at the ankle and he wasn't wearing shoes, he wasn't wearing a shirt either, for that matter.

His jeans were sitting low on his hips and I could see the chiseled lines of his stomach as they dropped into a V to his pant line. I had to fight the sudden desire to press my face into his chest, and the more unfamiliar desire to lick his nipples, chest and stomach.

He chuckled at my scrutiny and my head snapped up, a familiar blush already in place on my cheeks. Alice patted my shoulder as my knees trembled from his low chuckle.

"Edward, weren't you meant to be going hunting with Emmett today?" She asked him looking pointedly at me for some reason.

"He is." A booming voice called from the stairs. A second later a huge man came into view. His hair was brown and cut close to his head, his eyes the same topaz color as every one else's, but what drew my attention was his arms; they were massive. He looked as though he could crack a boulder in half with a punch.

"Hi Bella, I'm Emmett." The new comer said to me politely before snatching me off Alice in a crushing bear hug.

"Be careful with her." Alice snapped irritably. "You could snap her in two just from flexing those trunks you call arms."

Emmett chuckled, a deep rich booming chuckle that echoed throughout the vast room as he set me down. Edward was laughing too. I tottered and would have fallen had Edward not suddenly caught me in his arms.

The second his skin touched mine I felt the electricity flash between us, like it had in the café, I gasped and looked up into his eyes and found myself confused. Not only by the look on his face, which was a combination of concern and something I couldn't place, but by the fact they were no longer the beautiful topaz. They were black. Pure black…

Alice snatched me off him as Emmett quickly dragged him out the door.

"Sorry Bella, they all need to get used to having you around here… Cause you will be here a lot." Alice said as she was rushing me into the kitchen to find some cereal for me for breakfast.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked her, feeling awkward at the fact I always seem to be eating in front of them. They never seemed to eat.

"No no, I'm fine. Don't worry." Alice smiled at me before racing upstairs calling that she'd get me something to wear to go shopping with her today. I groaned at the amount of energy she had, even this early in the day.

Three hours later Alice had literally stripped me down, thrown me in the shower, dragged me back out again, dressed me, done my hair and make up and ushered me outside and into an shiny silver Volvo, which, she informed me was Edwards. I already had that idea though as I could smell him so strongly it was like he was in the car with us.

After a further 5 hours spent with Alice going from designer store to designer store I was wondering how the hell someone so small could be so annoying. Finally she relented to my whining and drove us home, stopping to buy some Italian take out for me to eat because she'd heard my stomach growling loudly.

When we got back to the Cullen's I was exhausted, but very glad I'd survived a day with the cyclonic pixie people called Alice.

As I collapsed on the bed in the spare room someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I called out, taking off the strappy, 4 inch heels Alice had forced onto my feet and throwing them as far away from me as I could.

Carlisle cautiously entered the room and laughed as he watched the shoes hit the wall with a thud. "Alice?" He asked with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

I nodded. "That girl has too much energy for her own good… and she's freakishly strong for such a little package."

Carlisle looked at me askance. "Strong? What did she do?"

"Oh, just literally stripped me and physically dragged me all over the place today." I grumbled.

Carlisle visibly relaxed. "Oh, she's a bit…"

"Stubborn?" I finished for him.

"Yeah." He agreed, smiling fondly. "So Bella, how do you like the family? Esme loves you already and Alice adores you."

"Esme is wonderful and Alice is, well Alice." I replied carefully.

"Alice and Esme are already planning to make this bedroom yours for whenever you want to stay. I was sent to give you this key." Carlisle handed me a key.

"A key?" I asked a little shocked.

"If you ever need a place to come and, for whatever reason, don't want to go home you're welcome to come here. The key is for the house, so you can get in even if we're out." Carlisle explained.

"I can't accept a key to your house." I said, still in shock.

"Alice would only find another way to give it to you, and I needed to speak to you some more anyway so just humor her and accept it."

I laughed, knowing that Alice would probably sneak it into my bag somehow, regardless of what I said.

"So, Bella. Please, tell me about what happened to your family." Carlisle sat down on the bed next to me.

"Well…" I started after a long pause. "My mum, Renee Swan, was a kindergarten teacher and my dad, Charlie, was the chief of police in our town. The day it all happened they'd both taken the day off work because Renee was leaving him for a baseball player she'd met, Phil. They were talking about who I was going to stay with and working out visitation. I was meant to be moving with mum, and dad was fine with that. He couldn't handle a teenage daughter and he knew it."

"So did the police look into this Phil's whereabouts after the murder?" Carlisle asked me gently.

"He… he died that same day. His car hit a wall when he was coming to pick up mum's things."

"ah… I'm sorry Bella, I'm just trying to understand." Carlisle said when I stopped again.

"No, it's alright. I know." I smiled tremulously. "Mum and Charlie never had any enemies… Phil didn't either. Charlie's friend, Billy Black, brought me home from school and found the bodies with me… His son, Jacob, went missing that day too…"

"Sounds like it was quite a tragedy. I suppose it's lucky you went to school that day."

I nodded. "I wasn't going to, but I needed to clean out my locker…" Suddenly it all hit me again. "I should have died too… if I'd been there… I… I…"

Carlisle's arms were around me. "Shh, Bella, Bella, shhh… it's alright."

"What else do you remember from that day?" He asked when I'd calmed down.

"Not a lot really… I spent a lot of time at the police station. I'd kinda just gone into shock… They put me in a hotel for the night, with a guard at the door… I eventually just went to sleep. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward… He was standing in front of me as though he were shielding me from something… Then he was just standing there stroking my hair…" I'd never remembered the first bit of that dream before. I'd only had it once… all my other Edward dreams were of him standing above me, or sitting beside me, Carlisle just looked thoughtful.

"Tell me about the boy who went missing. Jacob?"

"He was an American Indian, a Quilette… he was a couple of years younger than me, but bigger than me… We'd never really been friends, though he could remember the time we spent together as children and seemed to think things should go back to the way he remembered them…" I didn't really know what else to say, Jacob had always been my dad's best friend's kid… Nothing more.

"BELLAAAA!" Alice shrieked at me bounding through my door. "Get dressed in this!" She threw a handful of clothes at me then turned and pushed Carlisle out of the room. Carlisle waved his hand farewell as she slammed the door closed behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked her, already getting undressed knowing she'd undress me otherwise.

"We're going clubbing! Edward and Emmett are back from hunting and they said they'd chaperone us." She squealed excitedly. "Hurry! Hurry! It's already 9.30. Rose and Jazz are meeting us there at 10.30."

I dressed in the black dress she'd thrown at me. Looking at my reflection I thought I looked like Marilyn Monroe just in black, instead of white…

"You look wonderful." Alice sang. "Now lets GO!" And with that she dragged me into Carlisle's Mercedes after her. Emmett laughed from the front passenger seat.

"Where's Edward?!" Alice asked shrilly just as Edward emerged from the house. Walking around the car he got in the drivers seat, turned around and winked at Alice and me, then started the car to take us out for a taste of the nightlife.

**A/N: Please review.**

**Criticism helps me improve (Just keep it friendly.)**

**ALSO: I'm sorry I kept adding and deleting it to begin with, I'm still figuring out to use the site...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I noticed that I never got around to informing you all that the lovely Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters before I published my last chapter… Oops.**

**All I own is a muse that keeps running away from home, a lot of internet bills, a computer and a very over active imagination.**

**Also: Be warned that I don't like Jacob… and this chapter shows it very clearly. It's only a short chapter but I wanted to leave you hanging. Cause I'm evil like that.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice and I chatted to Emmett in the car as Edward drove, scowling out the window at the scenery. I was glad I couldn't see the speedometer because, judging from the way the trees flashed by, we were going a lot faster than I'd usually feel safe doing.

Within half an hour we were pulling up in the parking lot to what appeared to be a popular night club. Jasper and Rosalie were leaning against a flashy red convertible waiting for us.

Alice skipped across to leap into Jasper's arms. It was pretty cute how he just held her up so they could stare into one another's eyes, but I felt as though I was intruding on a private moment so I shifted my eyes away from them. Unfortunately the next thing in my field of vision happened to be Rosalie and Emmett making out enthusiastically against the convertible.

Edward cleared his throat and the couples stepped apart looking apologetic.

"Let's get inside." He suggested.

We all murmured our assent and walked across the lot in a group, Rosalie was shooting daggers my way and Jasper didn't appear to be breathing.

There was a very large line to the doors of the club; however we didn't go to the end as I'd expected we would, instead Alice grabbed my hand and skipped forward to introduce me to the bouncers.

"Rick, Nash. This is my new best friend, Kristen." Alice sang happily as she hugged each bouncer quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Kristen. Are you here with Edward?" The Pilipino bouncer, Nash, asked, looking amazedly at Edward.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't think we were here together. But I didn't want to say no. Luckily Alice came to my aid again.

"We're all here together, as usual Nash. Kristen is my friend and Edward will have to convince me he can look after her before I give her up." Alice grinned slyly.

"Fair enough little pixie." The shorter bouncer, Rick, said laughing as he moved the barricade for us to enter the club.

Upon entering the club I was assaulted by the heavy bass, I could literally feel it in my chest. The music was loud and people were drinking, dancing and yelling. Being 20 I'd never been in a club before and I was amazed I hadn't been asked for ID and turned back.

Alice dragged me to the ladies room after Rosalie as the guys all head across the dance floor to find a place for us all to sit. The door closed behind me and I could suddenly hear myself think again.

Rosalie was fussing with her hair and pointedly ignoring the fact I existed while Alice was fussing with my hair and dress.

After a while she seemed happy with my appearance and dragged me back out of the bathrooms. She pushed her way to the bar and ordered a midori sunrise. When the drink arrived she handed it to me with a wistful look on her face. Before turning and dragging me through the crowd to a booth at the rear of the club.

Sitting down across from Edward I turned to watch Alice lead Jasper onto the dance floor where they began dancing slowly together, oblivious to the music and everyone but each other. Rosalie and Emmett were no where to be seen.

I blushed at the fact that they'd left me alone with Edward and quickly took a sip of my drink, marvelling at the taste.

"Is it good?" Edward asked me, a curious fire in his eyes.

"Very. Alice bought it and thrust it on me. I don't know why she didn't get one herself, she looked as though she wished she could." I replied, remembering the wistful look on her face.

"We don't drink alcohol..." Was his curt reply.

"Oh."

Suddenly he wrinkled his nose as though he could smell something disgusting. "Stay here, I need to talk to Alice."

I could only nod and watch as he quickly jumped up and led Alice across the dance floor whispering quickly to her.

"Can I get you another drink?" A deep voice asked.

I jumped and looked up to see someone I'd never expected to see again.

"Jacob?"

"Hey Bells. It's been a long time. How about that drink?" I could only nod numbly, realising that I should correct him on my name but unable to find my voice.

"Great. Wait here I'll be right back." He wove his was through the crowd.

My mind was reeling. Jacob. Jacob Black. My dad's best friend's kid who disappeared the day my family died 5 years ago. He was MUCH taller and had a lot more muscle. But he should only be 18, though it's easy to see why the bouncers would let him in, he looked 25.

His skin was the same dark colour I remembered, his hair was long and tied up at the base of his neck. But it was his smile that made me catch my breath. The same contagious smile I remembered.

But what was he doing here? He was obviously ok, did he know about my parents? Did he know anything? Where did he go? Where has he been?

I was startled out of my thoughts by him sliding into the booth with me and pushing me a new drink.

"So how have you been Bells?" He asked me from across the table.

"It's Kristen now…" I said stupidly.

"Oh? Why Kristen?" He looked genuinely confused.

"It's the name witness protection gave me after…" I trailed off. "Where did you go Jake?"

He looked uncomfortable. "I've been around."

Looking around I couldn't see any of the group I'd come here with but figured they wouldn't be far.

Jacob asked me what I was doing with myself these days, where I was living, what school I went to. I answered all his questions honestly, barely noticing that he didn't mention my parents once.

"Want another drink Bel… Kristen?" I looked down and was amazed to see I'd gone through both the drink Alice had given me and the one from Jacob.

"Sure." I smiled at him lazily. Somewhat shocked at how buzzed I was feeling, I'd never had a midori sunrise before but I was sure that two couldn't get me this drunk.

My mind was hazy and everything seemed to be going both in slow motion and high speeds. Before I knew it Jacob was in front of me, handing me another drink. I briefly wondered where Edward was but my mind couldn't find any urgency in that thought so I happily went back to reminiscing with Jacob about what I could remember of our time together.

I found myself answering every question Jacob asked me. Yes I was still a virgin, no I didn't have a boyfriend, yes I lived alone.

Jacob pulled me onto the dance floor and the world spun around me.

"I think you've had enough to drink." A voice said from underwater behind me.

Jacob said something to the security guard and picked me up bridal style. Carrying me out of the club. I knew something wasn't right but I couldn't think of what it could be…

Jacob opened the back of a van and laid me on a mattress on the floor. Getting in the front he drove it around a corner and suddenly it was dark there must not have been any lights in this part of the club.

Wait… I wasn't in the club anymore. I was in Jacob's van. And Jacob was climbing in the back with me. Something wasn't right with this… I pulled myself into a sitting position and tried to clear my head.

The next thing I knew Jacob's mouth was on mine and his body was pushing mine back down. I pushed at him vainly. But, surprisingly, he pulled away.

"What are you doing Jacob?" I slurred.

"You're mine Bells, you always have been." Jacob was undoing his belt.

"What are you talking about?" Everything was so confusing.

"You're parents were going to take you away from me. But you're mine. And then that leech came and everything was perfect. I gave him your parents and waited for you to come home. But something went wrong and I had to wait for you to go to that hotel." Jacob was panting now. Staring wildly into my eyes.

I couldn't move, I could speak. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"I went into the hotel that night but there was that bronze hair leech there and he wouldn't let me near you. I had to leave. But I never left you; I just waited for him to leave you. So I could take back what belongs to me." I was starting to feel terrified under the fog of my mind.

"I only put one pill in your drink, but you're such a lightweight… Oh well, now it won't hurt you when I mark you as mine." Jacob was struggling with his pants.

"Mark me?" I asked stupidly, trying to distract him somehow.

"You still have your virginity. It belongs to me; I'm going to take it before someone else does."

At his words the door on the back of the truck was torn off with a loud screeching. Jacob rolled off me and standing at the end of the truck was the least likely of protectors.

"Rosalie." I croaked suddenly so relieved to see anyone but Jacob that I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Shh Bella. You'll be fine." She said looking as though she wished she could cry too. Just then Jacob lunged for her.

***Hides* Don't kill me!**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Haha, not as much in the way of hateful reviews as I was expecting. I'm slowly working on the story but I went away for the weekend and my muse seems to have got itself lost while I was gone…**

**As usual the wonderful characters and Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer… Not me. I just make them dance to my own tune.**

**

* * *

  
**

I couldn't move. All I could do was watch, terrified, as the huge form of Jacob lunged toward Rosalie. He was so much larger than her, and I was suddenly more scared for her safety than I was for my own. But I still couldn't move an inch.

"Get your stinking paws away from her DOG." Emmett's furious voice yelled. And then he was there, holding Jacob's arms while Rosalie kicked and punched him.

"She's mine!" Jacob screamed angrily between yelps of pain. "Mine! I love her!"

What happened next I can only pass off as a hallucination from the drugs he'd put in my drink… Jacob fursploded. Right before my eyes his entire being _shifted_ and standing before me was a gigantic, shaggy wolf.

I could hear someone screaming shrilly and only when I heard Alice making soothing noises did I realise it was my screams I could hear. I turned to Alice, who had materialised seemingly from nowhere, and sobbed into her chest.

I must have passed out then because the next thing I knew I was lying on the couch in the Cullen's living room with my head in Esme's lap. She was humming to me quietly and stroking my forehead with hand that felt like ice.

I looked around the beautiful room and spotted Alice nervously pacing in front of the lit fireplace. She was muttering to herself and shaking her head vigorously. Rosalie was nervously wringing her hands in the leather arm chair across from where I was lying.

I slowly, with Esme's help, pulled myself up into a sitting position. The room spun violently around me as I shook my head to clear the fog out of my brain.

"Bella!" Alice cried, rushing over to me. Her face looked frantic. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know it was going to happen." For some reason she looked furious at that fact.

"It's ok." I muttered. "How could you know?"

"Oh thank god Bella." Rosalie said softly as she walked over to kneel in front of me. "I… I'm so glad I got there in time…" Unexpectedly she pulled me into her arms.

"I'm alright." I stuttered, embarrassed. "Where is everyone else?"

"I thought it best you woke up with just us girls around you." Esme explained kindly.

"What… what happened?" I shook my head again trying to remember.

Esme looked at Alice nervously but it was Rosalie who spoke. "I… you…" She sighed and pulled me off the couch and on to her lap. "What do you remember?"

"Um… we were at the club and… Edward had just run off to talk to Alice. I thought I'd done something to upset him, he looked so… disgusted. Then…" I faltered. "Then Jacob was there… I hadn't seen Jake since the day before my parents died… he disappeared that day… He bought me a drink or two and we talked…"

Rosalie was rubbing my back and looking at me encouragingly while Alice and Esme quietly left the room, saying something about a hot meal and shock.

"Do you remember anything else?" Rosalie prompted.

"I… I wondered where Edward was… but… I couldn't see any of you… I thought you'd all left me… Someone said I'd had enough to drink and Jacob said he was taking me home… He… he took me to his van…" I stopped there. I could remember, Jacob saying he'd 'given' my family to someone to stop them taking me away, that I belonged to him, that he loved me.

"Jacob was going to rape me." I gasped my breathing coming in gasps and my shoulders began to shake as I started to hyperventilate.

"Carlisle?" Rosalie called urgently as she made soothing noises and began to rock me back and forth.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! I felt bad for leaving the last chapter where it was... **

**Reviews make me happy...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Usual announcements: My muse hates me, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters (except Edward; I kidnapped him and he's drugged and chained in my basement as we speak…)**

**Sorry the last chapter was tiny and this one isn't much better; I'll make it up to you somehow!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Carlisle suddenly appeared in the doorway at Rosalie's call it took him one look at me to propel him into "Dr. Cullen mode". Pulling out a syringe he had Rosalie hold me still while he jabbed me in the arm.

Honestly, I couldn't have struggled had I wanted to, Rosalie may have been glamorous but she was strong, there was no breaking her hold.

"Rose?" I croaked, remembering something.

"Shhh Bella, you'll sleep soon. We'll talk tomorrow." Rosalie was rocking me in her arms again.

"But… Rose…" It was important. "You… you ripped the door off the van…"

I thought I saw Carlisle and Rosalie exchange glances but at that moment I couldn't focus on anything beyond the man who now stood nervously in the doorway running his hand through his beautiful copper hair.

"Edward." I sighed as my hand reached toward him of its own accord.

He slowly walked towards me and crouched just out of my reach. His face was pained and I leaned forward to try to smooth the frown off his face with my fingertips.

"Edward." I sighed again as I fell forward into his arms, whatever it was Carlisle had given me already in effect.

"Bella." He whispered into my hair as my eyes closed.

~*~*~*~*~

"_You're parents were going to take you away from me. But you're mine. And then that leech came and everything was perfect. I gave him your parents and waited for you to come home. But something went wrong and I had to wait for you to go to that hotel."_

_Jacob was panting and struggling to undo his belt._

"_I went into the hotel that night but there was that bronze hair__ed leech there and he wouldn't let me near you. I had to leave. But I never left you; I just waited for him to leave you. So I could take back what belongs to me." _

"_I only put one pill in your drink, but you're such a lightweight… Oh well, now it won't hurt you when I mark you as mine." _

"_Mark me?" I asked._

"_You still have your virginity. It belongs to me; I'm going to take it before someone else does." _

_Suddenly the entire door of the van was torn away and there stood Rosalie looking as though her heart was breaking yet as though she was ready to tear Jacob's head from his body as easily as she had torn the door from the van._

"_Rosalie." I croaked._

"_Shh Bella. You'll be fine." She whispered as Jacob lunged for her._

I woke up screaming.

"You're ok Bella; I'm never leaving your side again." Hands were stroking my face tentatively. "Go back to sleep. I'll never let anything hurt you again."

"Edward." I breathed, falling asleep again, instantly reassured by his presence.

It was daylight when I woke next, Edward was standing by my window watching the rain fall, and he turned as I pulled myself into a sitting position in the bed.

"Hello Bella." He smiled a crooked smile; his beautiful lips turning up on one side. That smile made my heart race and caused a blush to colour my cheeks.

"Morning." I muttered as my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Esme ordered Chinese food for you last night; I'll go reheat it for you now." Edward said, smiling to himself as he left the room.

Rising, I blushed again when I realised I was wearing an over sized t-shirt, meaning someone had changed me while I slept. I hoped it was Esme or Alice.

* * *

**A/N: You're all going to hate me but I'm putting this story on hold for a little while. I promise I'll get back to working on it when I can but I'm in the middle of house hunting and my pregnancy is being difficult… I'm sorry!**


End file.
